In Time
by alanye
Summary: After the war of the ring Frodo feels that he fell short of greatness, and forsook the one hes he cares about most. Sam feels differently however and comforts Frodo with his feelings. FS slash


This is part of the "A Glimpse of Hope" series which explores the many romances between different characters following the movie of Return of the King, and, as in this one, after. It's my own challenge, perhaps, at exploring the depth of the films and the infatuation the heroes have with each other. An exploration more than anything else. 

  


I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to leave a review!

  
  


A Glimpse Of Hope: Frodo/Sam short

Grows Stronger With Time

By alanye

  
  


Frodo pulled Sam into the lightest of butterfly kisses. Sam smiled, joy overflowing inside him for the first time since the destruction of the ring. The hobbits lay together in Frodo's chambers of Bag End, wrapped in the comforts of warm blankets. Sam had his arms carefully around Frodo, and Frodo seemed to relish in the touch, snuggling deeper into the embrace. Tentatively, Sam brought one hand to Frodo's pale cheek, a touch so swift and light that Frodo almost missed it.

  


To Sam's surprise Frodo leaned towards his departing hand, causing a heavier contanct than Sam obviously intended.

  


"Mr. Frodo, sir. I do no hurt you, nor taint your glorious skin, do I? For if you have even the slightest discomfort just say so, and by all means I won't do it again."

  


"Oh Sam, you are so caring and kind I cannot think of how I came to have such a wondrous hobbit. Your touch does not pain me. Alas, it brings me peace greater than any other pleasure on this earth. Do not worry, you need not be so careful. I will not shatter under your hands."

  


"All I want for you is pleasure no doubt. Forgive me, I'm rather new at this and I don't want to hurt you in any way."

  


"Of course you don't, Sam. And you are giving me more than I could ask for by just being near me."

  


Smiling, Sam buried his head in his love's chest, letting Frodo stroke his strawberry-golden head. He took in everything about Frodo, from the scent of fading strawberries and spice, to the sweetness of their contact. Sam only ever wanted light for his star, and he had worked his hardest to give it to him throughout the quest, and now, after. He loved to know he was doing his job.

  


A long moment of silence began, letting the two relish in each other, in what they had which could never be broken by dark powers again. But it allowed Frodo's recovering mind to drift to more painful times. Again he saw himself at the Crack of Doom, taking the ring for himself. Again he saw the sadness in Sam's eyes, knowing that hope was lost, and that the one he cared for the most had forsaken him to his own dark desires. 

  


A solitary tear of silver ice ran down Frodo's cheek only to drip onto Sam's forehead. As soon as the tear registered in Sam's mind the hobbit promptly leapt away from Frodo as if he was molten rock. 

  


His words etched with concern, he spoke. "I knew I was causing you hurt Mr. Frodo. I'm so sorry, I really should leave so as I can't hurt you anymore.."

  


But Frodo pulled Sam to him and regarded him with such sweetness that it took his breath away. 

  


"Sam, I have already told you that you cannot cause me pain. You have already proved that. You showed me that no matter how awful I am, how cruel, that there is forgiveness and that light shines through."

  


"Begging your pardon but you never have been cruel. It's not your nature, not possible. You must be mistaken," he spoke hastily.

  


"No Sam." Frodo placed a kiss atop Sam's curly haired head, and continued with his words. "You were with me from the very first step to the very last. You saw me in my darkest hour when my soul was swallowed by a foul spell. You saw me give in to my deepest want, giving up all we had worked so hard to achieve. And you still loved me, you still love me."

  


"Aye, I do. You never gave me reason not to." His eyes became clouded with the familiar tears. "You did as best you could, and you made it further than any other could. And your heart won in the end. It overcame all and conquered the darkest wants. You wouldn't be here now if it weren't for that. I know it, Mr. Frodo. You 'aven't a reason to despair, unless I am causing you discomfort, for I promise it is not my intention...."

  


Frodo looked down at his gardener, best friend, and only love. He saw in his eyes the sincerity, and he realized now how blessed he was to have someone like Samwise to be with him no matter what, for all eternity. More tears gushed down Frodo's cheeks but no longer from unhappiness. His faithful Sam was there, and he wanted to do nothing more than share this moment together.

  


"No, you have lifted my pain Samwise Gamgee. I owe you for that, and for everything. I'm lucky to have someone as forgiving and loving as you."

  


A blush crept onto the younger hobbit's cheek. In the warmth he smiled, knowing Frodo was everything he could be, and everything Sam wanted. 

  


"It's me who's blessed. Never would I have guessed I would be in the company of an angel."

  


Frodo sniffed, never understanding the purity Sam saw in him. But he never questioned it again, for some things are simple meant to be. He pulled Sam towards him once again and kissed him full on the lips, savoring the experience. 

  


And Sam responded, lacing his fingers in Frodo's, finally giving up the notion that he was somehow inadequate. The kiss was long and soft, lips meeting in a display of affection unlike any other. But it was only a shadow of what was to come, for they were only just beginning their lives together. 

  


Immune to sorrow for now, Sam wrapped his arms around his master, pulling them ever closer, never once leaving the honey of Frodo's lips. Like that they stayed, feeling the warmth of the other, feeling completed and loved. 

  


Frodo never knew a more forgiving soul, unbound by jealousy, hate, pain. Sam would always be there, as long as Frodo wanted him to be, and forever more. He was more than a friend, more than a lover. He was a guardian, comforting and pleasuring him in more ways than it was thought possible in all the lands of men, elves, and hobbits alike. And Frodo knew, and together they shared the growing spark of light called happiness, and most of all, of love.


End file.
